Snape's Reward
by storyteller92
Summary: A look into what happened after the death of Severus Snape, an unexpected afterlife buddy, it's mostly fluff, it's something I thought Snape truly deserved after DH, please R


1

Well, I first wrote this fic, after having read DH again and realized that Snape never got his moment of happiness in the books. So I ended up writing this little one-shot about Snape's afterlife...his one moment of happiness, that I think he fully deserves. So yeah read hopefully you like it.

Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter...if I did Snape would have gotten at least 1 happy moment

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

Severus Snape awoke with a shudder. His eyes came in and out of focus as he sat up to identify his souroundings.

He looked around and realized he had absolutely no clue as to where he was, all he could really see was a light fog that sourrounded him, "wonderful place to end up now isn't it?" he muttered to himself as he got to his feet to get a better look at where he was standing.

He stood and absentmindedly began brushing off imaginary specks of dirt off his robes. He searched around and found himself merely looking at a light fog all around him. He searched for his wand and finally found it in his cloak pocket. "_Lumos,_" he muttered and his wand lit, but showed him hardly anything but what he himself saw.

Snape let out a swear and was instantly shocked when he heard a soft female voice "Never change do you," there was a slight pause, "Sev." Snape instantly felt his heart begin galloping in his chest.

The face of Lily Potter was illuminated by the tip of his wand. Snape felt his wand arm fall beside him. His eyes wide he stared at her. She looked peaceful. He stared at her in shock.

She smiled "Goodness Severus, stop starring at me like that, you look like you've seen a the dead arise." She let out a light laugh.

"P-perhaps I have," was all he managed to say.

She stared up at him. He didn't know exactly what was happening, he thought perhaps this was all just a dream. The last thing he remembered was seeing Potter take the pensieve from his oozing blood, looking into the bright green eyes that had once belonged to Lily Evans.

"What's happening here exactly?" he asked.

"Severus, think, what do you think is going on?"

Snape's eyes widened, "Am I...Am I...Dead?" he asked, scared witless by what he thought the answer could perhaps be.

"Yes, how else would you be here, talking to me?" Lily asked

Snape had no answer and therefore remained silent. He didn't know what to say, he stared at her taking in every detail of her face.

She gave him a soft smile, "Severus...I...I want to," she paused here, her eyes began to fill with tears, "thank you," was all she managed to say.

Snape instantly understood, the thanks for protecting her son for the last sixteen years when she had been unable to.

He hugged her, unable to say anything, she let her tears fall as she sobbed onto his shoulder. He felt tears begin to form and silently begin to fall down his cheeks. He held onto Lily, as though he had never before held her.

"Always and forever would I have protected him for you," he murmured, burying himself in her hair. She sobbed harder.

"Severus...I...I...I'm sorry, so sorry" she cried. Shaking in his arms.

HE shook his head, "No, don't be sorry," he responded quietly.

She pulled away slowly. She trembled, she let her hand touch his face, she carressed his cheeks.

He closed his eyes to her touch, he immersed himself in the sensation of her soft skin touching his owns, the warmth of her hand seemed to warm him. He felt such unexplainable sentations at her touch. He could feel his heart slow.

Lily stared at him, remembering that this had been her best friend since she before she knew she was a witch, the friend that had always protected her, the friend that had stopped at nothing to save her son, the offspring of his most hated enemy.

She leaned towards him. Their lips touched lightly. Snape at first was shocked. But quickly closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss.

Snape leaned and kissed her, trying to put every emotion he felt into the kiss, he held her close and ran his hands through her vibrant hair. He kissed her and wished he could spend the rest of eternity in this bliss.

But undoubtedly it had to end. She pulled away from him. Her eyes glowing. She stared at him. He said nothing. "Thank You," she said simply.

She took his hand, and led him through the fog.

He knew it wouldn't happen again. This was his one moment that he would carry with him for the rest all of eternity. An eternity he would have with her...and her husband...this would be his one secret that he will keep to the end.

And undoubtedly everything will end.

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hopefully you enjoyed it. It's a bit shorter than my usual fics but I hope did a good enough job on it, even though it is just mostly fluff. I was going 2 write about him seeing James and the marauders in the afterlife, but I decided against it and just wrote about Lily instead, if you'd actually like me 2 add another chap and add James and the marauders in just leave a quick review and I will.

Ok thanx


End file.
